


As he saw them

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e17 Sunday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He understood, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As he saw them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writers30Days on LJ, back in April, for my John/Elizabeth claim. I wanted to write a John/Elizabeth fic through someone else's eyes, and I don't think I could have chosen someone else.

He understood, now. Everything was much clearer now that he saw them.

He came to her office to see if there was something, anything, he could do to help her through that difficult time. He didn't know if he should be there at all; they hadn't talked since she left him alone on the balcony, after the first explosion.

When their lunch concluded with a kiss, he hoped that maybe something more could happen, but as he saw them now, he knew he was wrong.

It wasn't just that she didn't want to date someone who worked for her, she already had someone in her life.

As he saw them now, he knew that whatever could have happened between them wouldn't have lasted. She wouldn't have seen him the way she saw the man who already was in her life. She wouldn't have trusted him the way she trusted that man. She wouldn't have let him love her because she already had a man who loved her.

For a few hours, he had let himself wonder about what could be, but now, it was time for him to let go, time to close that door.

She would be happy with him, he was sure of that.

 

Fin


End file.
